


First Kiss

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Barbara and Dick share their first kiss on his 14th birthday during a game of spin the bottle.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 18





	First Kiss

”I think you know what comes next” his voice was suave

Barbara looked up at Dick his blue eyes locking with her green, he had a hand outstretched toward her 

She both loved and hated when he put on the cool playboy act.

It was his 14th birthday.

She had turned 14 only 2 months ago

Taking his hand he pulled her up.  
Although he'd recently hit a growth spurt she still had at least 3 inches on him  
That didn’t bother her though, the idea that the guy had to be taller was stupid in her opinion

The partygoers snickered as the two walked past, Dick leading her to the closet.

Once the door was closed she took a seat across from him, the two chairs that Wally had placed in there before they started the game were so close together that their knees touched

After they got comfortable....but still uncomfortable since there was tension in the air given what they were supposed to do. He spoke

”We don’t have to do anything” he said softly

There he was  
There was her sweet best friend, letting the playboy act drop

She smiled “Have-have you kissed a girl before?” She asked nervously. She figured he’d tell her if he had but lately he had been sorta distant. Making up excuses as to why they couldn’t hang out. Then there was that thing where he took a picture with the new girl Artemis and gave her little to no explanation on why he had

Dick shook his head “Have you kissed anyone?” He fidgeted nervously 

Barbara shook her head

If she was being honest with herself lately she’d been feeling different about Dick. 

Ever since he took the picture with Artemis, she felt this ping of jealousy then she started getting butterfly’s whenever he smiled at her. She started to notice little things about him. How he was so considerate to everyone’s feeling but his own, always willing to help others. He had the sweetest smile, the brightest eyes, gorgeous thick hair. And okay his ears were way to big for his head but she thought it was cute then when he laughed ...you couldn’t help but smile because of it.

And if she was being 100% honest she might of calculated just how bard shed have to spin the bottle so that it would land on Dick and shed be the first to have the birthday boy in the closet. What she wanted after that she wasn’t quite sure of herself.

Yes she was developing the slightest crush on her best friend of almost 4 years.  
She blamed puberty...and hormones. God why did girls have to teach it before boys.  
She knew he didn’t feel the same way. 

But there he was still looking at her with those stunning eyes

Sending her a smile that said ‘It’s all okay’  
Before her mind could stop her she began leaning forward.

“Barbara?” He looked at her quizitivly

But she kept forward, grabbing his face with her hands (rather harshly) and smashing their lips together. It was...awkward. Dick didn’t kiss back he just froze up.

She released him. But kept her hands gently on his cheeks “I-sorry, it was-“

But he leaned forward and pecked her lips. Placing his hands on her waist. New territory being explored

“Lets try that again” she whispered leaning back in

This kiss was longer. Dick kissing back instantly  
Both of theirs first kiss. And they were having it downstairs in the manors game closet 

After a few seconds he pulled back, resting their foreheads together “Wow. Just wow and uhh why?”

Barbara smiled “Dick, why do you think?”

He smirked leaning in for another kiss

Then the door opened revealing Wally West 

Dick jumped back, pushing Barbara away. Causing her chair to tilt back and her to fall backwards

The group in the room laughed

Dick gave a nervous laugh. Muttering a “Sorry” as he helped her up before quickly walking away to mingle with his other guest.

Barbara mentally slapped herself replaying her response to him in her mind ‘Dick why do you think?’ What kind of answer was that. What kind of answer did he think it was? She wondered. Then he kissed her back....did he like her too? Was he just being a kind friend like he always was? 

She watched Dick who was talking across the room with one of their classmates wondering what was going on in his mind

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a part 2 with Dick’s thoughts?


End file.
